1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hospital gowns that are used to cover patients in hospital and medical practice venues that require a simple universal garment for the patient to wear for examinations and procedures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art garments of this type are typically cloth with modified sleeves and a series of fabric fastener strip extending therefrom. Such gowns are characterized by having an open back which allows for ease of placement and removal. Other such gowns are of a disposable type made of paper and are used more often in doctor offices for exams or for testing purposes. Such paper gowns are less body conforming than cloth and of a quality for a one time temporary use.
Examples of prior art gowns can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,124, 5,097,534, 5,361,414, 5,768,707 and 6,694,522.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,124 a hospital gown with fitting means is disclosed in which a gown garment is provided with an adjustable belt band that encircles the wearer's body about the waist with a cohesive adhesive adjustable attachment material positioned thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,534 discloses a protective garment folded up in a compact configuration which can be used unfolded displaying a garment with arms, legs and a hood portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,414 claims a hospital privacy gown having a front portion with a split open rear portion divided into two segments that are retained together by fastener type elements. A cover-up component is provided to assure personal modesty.
An examination gown is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,707 formed of multiple fabric panels seamed together so that two upper body panels are joined with four lower body panels defining multiple access slits in front and back for ease of examination access.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,522 discloses a universal hospital gown with an overlapping vertical rear opening having multiple interlocking spaced fastener segments of hook and loop material which allow for size adjustment depending on height and weight of the patient.